dos almas
by shiroyasha14
Summary: Hay muchas dimensiones en el universo. ¿que pasaria si dos dimensiones distintas se juntan?. kushiki rukia, una estudiante normal luego de que una dimensión colisionara con la suya se encuentra con un hombre en su casa que es de la otra dimensión llamado kurosaki ichigo. nuevos amores. problemas de vida o muerte. una separación y una muerte indebida
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos, soy nueva en esta pagina. Me encanta el ichiruki. Ojala que les guste esta historia salida de mi mente loca

CHICO DE OTRA DIMENSION

Los típicos días de clases, recreos, clases y salida. En ese momento me encuentro yo, la ansiada salida, realmente, me gusta el colegio pero…hoy no fue un buen día. Iba a salir del colegio cuando oí una voz llamándome, me voltee y era inoue quien venía corriendo hacia mi –vámonos juntas, kushiki-san- exclamo ella llegando a mi lado, yo sonreí levemente mientras comenzábamos a movernos. Íbamos en un gran silencio…pero era cómodo…-kushiki-san…alguna vez…te has enamorado- pregunto sin mirarme -¿eh?- exclame yo mientras le miraba nerviosa –creo…que no- dije mirando al cielo -¿y tú?- pregunte inocentemente –jiji, no- respondió inoue sonriendo nerviosamente –aun no llega- dijo un poco triste –cierto-. Seguimos caminando en silencio hasta que nuestros caminos se separaron.

Abrí la puerta de mi casa, que, como siempre, estaba vacía. Tire mi bolso al sofá y luego me tire yo –estoy repitiendo el año- susurre, maldije para mis adentros. Anteriormente yo era una de las que tenían mejores notas pero…maldición…. Cerré los ojos lentamente, cuando me estaba entregando a Morfeo sentí un leve temblor, abrí los ojos levemente mientras esperaba que se detuviera, cuando por fin lo hizo me disponía a volver a dormir cuando volvió a temblar más fuerte, me levante sorprendida, mirando a mi alrededor, sin saber que hacer fui y me puse debajo de un marco de puerta esperando a que pasara. De la nada empecé a sentir gritos –pero qué demonios-…este temblor se fue, me levante lentamente mientras miraba a mi pasillo ya que veía mucho humo, camine cuidadosamente hacia ese lugar cuando el humo se disolvió ya que un hombre salió de allí rápidamente a atacarme –ya- grite tirándome al piso esquivando el primer ataque de la espada que tenía, el miro hacia abajo y rápidamente comenzó a mover la espada para atacarme el cuello, cerré los ojos esperando lo peor pero no sentí nada, abrí los ojos y tenía la espada a centímetro del cuello, mire hacia arriba y el me miraba serio, tenía la cara tapada por un trapo cualquiera, su cuello lo rodeaba una bufanda y era muy alto, sin quitar la espada de mi cuello pregunto -¿Quién eres?-. Yo le quede mirando sorprendía –eso, eso debo preguntar yo- exclame con ironía –llegas a mi casa, me atacas con una espada al estilo samurái y más encima me preguntas quien eres- grite enfadada, el, por sus ojos pude saber que estaba sorprendido –lo, lo siento dijo quitándome la espada y guardándola. Me levante lentamente mientras que el miraba a su alrededor con curiosidad. Lo mire de reojo y vestía como una polera al cuerpo y un buzo más o menos ancho, su ropa estaba llena de cortes y manchada con sangre -¿Quién eres?- pregunte con cautela –kurosaki ichigo- respondió mirándome -¿Dónde estoy?- pregunto mirando a su alrededor –en…mi casa- respondió con ironía –ya me dijiste eso, en qué distrito- dijo el esperando mi respuesta –distrito?- pregunte –aquí no hay distritos, estamos en Tokio, Japón- dije riendo –Tokio…Japón- susurro mirando al piso -¡no me mientas! Enana, ¿Dónde estoy?-. ¿Enana?, me…acaba de llamar ¿enana? -¿Qué dijiste maldito?, ¡¿Qué tienes encontrar de las enanas? ¿eh?- grite enfadada –tu misma admitiste que eres una enana- dijo con tono de triunfante mientras se cruzaba de brazos -¡fueraaaa!- grite lanzándole cualquier cosa mientras que él lo esquivaba –pues, no pretendía quedarme- grito el mientras caminaba hacia mí para luego pasar de largo –la puerta está allí- dije apuntando al lado contrario de donde él iba –cállate, ya lo sabía- dijo volviendo a pasar por el lado mío, al darme la espalda me di cuenta que tenía un gran tajo, le iba a llamar la atención cuando comenzó un temblor –wuooo- exclamo el mientras se sujetaba de la puerta, yo me sujete de un mueble esperando a que pasara. cuando paro ese chico abrió la puerta y se comenzó a caminar, yo le mire, quería que se fuera pero esa herida…-oye, espera- grite comiéndome el orgullo, él se volteo –tu espalda…¿quieres ir a un hospital?- pregunte mientras caminaba hacia él, este me miro serio cuando se dio la vuelta –nah- dije caminando, sentí que la sangre me hervía –pues muérete- grite cerrándole la puerta en la cara, comencé a caminar para recoger las cosas que se cayeron por el temblor cuando sentí un grito, Salí rápidamente cuando vi a ichigo poniéndole una espada en el cuello a una chica, corrí hacia el para tratar de calmarlo -¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?- grite tirándolo para atrás –ella se me acerco corriendo, no tenía otra- grito explicándome, -pero es inofensiva- grite enfadada –pero- iba a reclamar cuando yo lo rodee con mis brazos y lo tire hacia atrás mientras que el trataba de darle un corte a la mujer que luego huyo. Lleve a ichigo a mi casa, cerré de un portazo –oye tú, debes ubicarte- exclame mirándolo nuevamente pero no lo vi, mire a todas partes, cuando mire el piso, él estaba tirado en el suelo, me agache a verlo y estaba inconsciente, respiraba alteradamente. Puse mi mano en su cabeza y tenía fiebre, mire hacia todos lados buscando el teléfono, cuando lo encontré comencé a marcar el número de la ambulancia cuando una mano me quito el teléfono, mire y era ichigo –¿Qué haces- pregunto mirándome –llamo a la ambulancia- dije seria –no es necesario- dijo el mientras comenzaba a sacarse el trapo que le tapaba la cara, mire atenta. Es guapísimo, oh dios, oh dios, rukia, tranquilízate –¿cómo te llamas?- pregunto soltándome la mano –kushiki rukia- dije anonada –bien rukia, te explicare lo que acabo de enterarme- dijo serio. Nos sentamos en la mesa, lo peor, es que yo tuve que llevarlo a la mesa ya que estaba mareado. Con un cuadernos comenzó a dibujar varios círculos y a ponerles números –vengo de otra dimensión- explico el sin mirarme -¿eh?- susurre yo –me estas mintiendo, ¿no?- dije sonriendo levemente, el apunto con el lápiz el cuaderno –mira, hay miles de dimensiones por las que uno va pasando cada vez que muere, esta es la primera dimensión, cuando mueres pasas a la segunda renaciendo como un bebe, pero, renaces con todos tus recuerdos, yo pertenezco a la segunda dimensión, yo ya pase por este mundo- explicaba el sin mirarme –pretendes que te crea- dije mirándolo con indiferencia –no estoy mintiendo- exclamo el serio –demuéstralo- dije seria –ehm…demostrarlo, oh, en el otro mundo tienes un arma compañera- dijo el levantando su dedo –cualquiera se puede comprar un arma y decir "mira es mi compañera"- dije con gracia –pero no pueden hacer esto- dijo parándose y alzando la mano, mire con atención como una luz rodeaba su mano hasta transformarse en una espada gigante –wuooo- exclame asustada –esta…es…uf-uf…zanguetsu, mi zampacto- dijo el mientras se sostenía de la silla -¿Cómo hiciste eso- exclame –porque vengo de otra dimensión- dijo el mientras su espada desaparecía y se sentaba –bien, te creo, pero ¿Cómo fue que 2 dimensiones se juntaron?- pregunte seria –no lo sé, pero, si dos dimensiones distintas chocan habrá desastre, ya ha pasado esto con otras dimensiones y el resultado final es…la gente de la dimensión que ocasiono la colisión muere o eso dicen- dijo el mirándome a los ojos –no puede ser- exclame levantándome –posiblemente…la que ocasiono la colisión fuimos nosotros- dijo el cerrando los ojos -¿estás bien?- pregunte –son las heridas, no te preocupes, he estado en peores- dijo el –llamare a la ambulancia- dije mientras me levantaba –detente- dijo el sosteniéndome del brazo -¿Por qué?, puedes morir sabes- exclame enfadada –moriré de todas formas pero…si llamas a la ambulancia ellos no podrán hacer nada, nuestros cuerpos, los cuerpos humanos de mi dimensión son más evolucionados que los suyos, solo necesito limpiarme las heridas y luego esperar que sanen- dijo el mientras me soltaba el brazo, suspire levemente –no pretendo molestar más tiempo- dijo el mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia la puerta, mientras caminaba choco con un pilar –está bien, te dejare quedarte solo porque me das pena- dije mientras camine hacia él y lo sostuve hasta llegar a una habitación, él se sentó en la cama -¿Por qué me ayudas?- pregunto mirándome –no lo sé- dije dándole la espalda –oye, ¿tienes paños?- pregunto –sí, te traigo enseguida….tengo una duda, en esa dimensión que tú dices…¿Qué sucede?- pregunte mirándole con cierta tristeza –estamos en guerra- dijo el serio, me sobresalte sin querer –traigo los paños- dije saliendo de la habitación. Le pase los paños a ichigo y él me dijo que saliera, Salí y me dirigí a mi habitación, cerré la puerta y prendí la televisión y vi las noticias "atención, múltiples temblores se sintieron en Japón, la gente afirma que luego de esos temblores apareció gente extraña, si contiene información por favor llamar al número que se tiene en pantalla". Mire atenta a ese número, ¿debería llamar?. Mire hacia la puerta pensando –si llamas, posiblemente nos tratarían de conejillos de indias- dijo una voz dentro de mi cabeza, me sorprendí -¿Quién es?- pregunte mirando a todos lados –tonta, soy ichigo- dijo dentro de mi cabeza –puedes usar eso de la telepatía- exclame sorprendida –si- dijo el secamente, salí corriendo de mi habitación para donde se encontraba ichigo, abrí de golpe –es..- iba a hablar cuando lo vi sin camisa, me sorprendí, se estaba sacando como agujas del cuerpo -¿Qué te sucedió?- pregunte acercándome ignorando que él estaba rojo –es…es…es obvio, la guerra- dijo el mirando hacia otro lado –déjame ayudarte- -no- respondió el secamente –confía en mi- exclame -¿Por qué?, acabo de conocerte- exclamo el –a ver, ¿Quién presto su casa para que te quedaras?- exclame enojada, el bajo la mirada. Ahora que me doy cuenta, él tiene siempre el ceño fruncido, como enojado – a ver, déjame ayudarte- dije mientras traba de sacar una espina. Al sacársela salió sangre, agarre un paño rápidamente para taparle la herida. Estuvimos así por horas, hasta que por fin terminamos –listo- dije mientras me sacudía las manos como símbolo, no recibí respuesta de ichigo, me acerque a el –oye ichigo- dije moviéndole pero el no dijo nada, me agache para llegar a su altura y mire su cara. Estaba pálido y con los ojos medí abiertos -¡ichigo!, ¡oye ichigo!- exclame mientras lo movía pero no reacciono, es más cayo hacia atrás, reaccione a agarrarlo, le tome la temperatura y estaba ardiendo, como pude lo subí a la cama, lo tape y puse una toallita mojada en su frente, maldición, él me dijo que no llamara a la ambulancia pero el…está mal…¿Qué debería hace? –volví a chequear su temperatura, esta vez, él estaba helado –ichigo…-susurre mientras trataba de asimilar lo que sucedía, su respiración ha cesado, trate de sentir su pulso, tenia . Anonada mire a ichigo quien trataba desesperadamente de respirar -¿Qué hago? Que hago….-

Continuara


	2. Chapter 2

Debo disculparme se que me demore demasiado pero, es que mi compu murio y me tuve que comprar otro…no tenia como escribir…lo siento muchooo.

Ahora la verdad…es que no entiendo esta pagina (pronto lo hare), es muy rara…

Cap 2: tonto y simpatico

Rukia pov

Revoloteaba a una puerta desde anoche… aun no salen…maldición…. Iba a tocar la puerta cuando esta se abrio de golpe y salio kisuke urahara, un amigo extraño de la familia, le mire retenidamente esperando alguna palabra, pero no salio nada, se corrio dejandome ver al interior de la habitación. Alli estaba ichigo sentado mirando a la pared, comence a caminar lentamente, para cuando estuve adentro kiske agregò –¡el amor juvenil es tan hermoso!- dijo para cerrar la puerta de golpe e irse, lo maldije en mi mente, pero ahora tenia cosas mas importantes que hacer –ichigo…¿Cómo te- fui interrumpida ya que el se dio vuelta de la nada con la cara roja -¡¿Quién demonios eres tu?!- grito apuntandome con la mano -¡¿ah?!, ¡¿Quién soy?!- exclame sorprendida –hip…mira la enana fea, hip, ¿Dónde estoy?...- susurraba el mientras miraba la habitación completa…ese urahara…quien sabe que le dio –hip…oye ena- no lo deje terminar ya que le golpee la boca con una patada –no soy enana, tu eres muy alto, eso es todo- dije mirando hacia otro lado –si, si, lo que digas y como, hip, es la situación- dijo entre cortado -¿situación?- pregunte confundida –ya sabes, la situación…como va el, hip, combate- pregunte mirandome serio -¿combate?- repeti mirandole sin entender nada –estas hablando de tu…dimension…- le confirme mirandole, el me miro serio…se veia sexy. OH POR DIOS ¿QUE ESTOY PENSADO? –dimension…¿Qué dimension es esta?- pregunto como si ya estuviera recuperado de su borrachera o lo que sea –según lo que tu dijiste, la primera- dije cruzandome de brazos -¡¿la primera?!, ¡¿y que hago yo en la primera dimension?!, yo pertenezco a la segunda- exclamo el alterado –por una colision o algo así- dije a la defensiva –la primera dimension…- susurro mientras miraba al suelo, hubo un silencio pequeño, el levanto la mirada con sorpresa –mi padre…mis hermanas, debo verlas- exclamo mientras se ponía de pie, el ese pequeño trayecto el sin llegar a ergise totalmente cayo de tumbo al suelo -¡ichigo!- exclame mientras me agachaba a verlo –veo que la droga lo durmió- oi detrás mio, me voltee rapidamente a ver, urahara yacia apoyado en la puerta observandonos -¿droga?...¡¿lo drogaste urahara?!- exclame enfadada –por supuesto que lo hice, el dolor que sentia por las heridas era inmenso- exclamo en tono calmado pero fuerte –menos mal que nos llamaste, si no lo hubieras hecho el hubiera muerto- dijo el mirandome –ahora el tiene que descansar, mañana, quizas, este despierto, deberias irte a casa por ahora, es tarde- dijo mietras desaparecia tras el pasillo. Baje la mirada tristemente mientras recordaba lo ocurrido

Flash back

-¡ichigo!, ¡ichigo!- exclamaba preocupada mientras lo remecia, mire hacia todos lados, esperando inútilmente la salvacion a esta situación –medico, necesito un medico- dije mientras sacaba mi celular y buscaba el numero de la ambulancia hasta que recorde que ichigo no queria medicos...¿que hago?, ¿Qué hago?. Agarre el celular con fuerza mientras tiritaba, cerre mis ojos con fuerza hasta que se me vino un nombre a la cabeza –urahara…- susurre mientras buscaba su numero en los contactos –alli-. Marque el llamar fuertemente, sonaba el tono, seguia…seguia ¿siii?, oi del otro lado -urahara…ven rapidamente aquí- exclame mientras tiritaba ¡claro! exclamo con gracia para luego cortar, suspire, pero esto aun no pasaba –buenas kuchiki-san- oi detrás mio, me di vuelta y lo vi en la ventana, pero ¡¿como esta aquí tan rapido?!, mas encima es segundo piso –ichigo…el…- mis palabras no salian, urahara miro hacia el costado encontrandose con ichigo, susurro algo mientras su cara de sorpresa desaparecia –a ver...- dijo comenzando a examinarlo –vamos a mi casa, lo curare alli- dijo el mientras lo agarraba, lo llevo hacia la ventana y…-¡¿pero que haces?!- dije mientras corria hacia la ventana y veia donde habia caido ichigo, estaba el los brazos de un hombre alto y moreno quien al verme se inclino…-vamos kuchiki-san, kurosaki-san no tiene toda la noche- dijo el…¿alguna vez le dije su apellido?...

Fin flash back

Suspire mientras agarre a ichigo y lo arratre a la cama, lo cubri y Sali silenciosamente de la habitación. Me disponia a irme cuando mire hacia atraz y estaba urahara, me di la vuelta –muchas gracias- dije seria –no te preocupes, mas importante, ¿Cómo llego el aquí?- pregunto serio –¿a que te refieres?- pregunte sin entender la pregunta –el…no es de "aqui", ¿cierto?, tiene zampacto- dijo serio -¿Cómo sabes eso?- exclame sorprendida –se muchas cosas, ahora, por favor responda- dijo el –dijo que fue por una colision entre dos dimensiones- dije confusa –ciertamente es la teoria mas cercana a las pruebas- dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y se iba, no dije ni una palabra, siempre pense que ese hombre era extraño…pero saber lo de las dimensiones…extraño.

Iba caminando hacia mi casa cuando sin querer choque con alguien, levante la mirada y me encontre con un hombre de edad media, rodeando los 35 y 40, era alto, robusto, cabello negro y un poco de barba –oh disculpeme- exclame retrocediendo –no importa señorita…-dijo mirandome, sus ojos eran café…su mirada era triste…tenia cierto aire a ichigo, segui caminando y el también siguió su camino, suspire, "mi padre…mis hermanas…debo verlas" esas palabras retumban en mi cabeza…hace cuanto habra muerto…mas importante…¿Cómo murio?

Al dia siguiente

Desperte lentamente, me sente en mi cama mirando mi habitación, mire la hora, eran las 10:30 am, me levante para desayunar y luego volver a la cama, tenia mucho sueño, iba camino a la cocina cuando senti unos pasos, me detuve y mire hacia todos lados, no vi a nadie, segui caminando hasta que de la nada aparecio inore frente a mi –hola, kuchiki-san- dijo ella sonriendo -¿Qué haces aquí?...¿como entraste?- pregunte adormilada –vaya bienvenida me das- dijo ella con tono de enfado –bien, bien, holaaa- dije sonriendo –prepare desayuno- dijo ella feliz -¿en serio?, no te he oido- dije sorprendida –eso fue porque fui…¡Ninja!- dijo ella haciendo una extraña posición con las manos. Estabamos desayunando cuando inoue dijo –oiste en las noticias sobre gente extraña- dijo ella –si…- dije tomando un sorbo de mi taza –algunos aparecieron atacando gente, otros heridos u otros hasta muertos- dijo ella exclamando cada palabra -¡¿en serio?!- pregunte sorprendida, entonces si es cierto que están en guerra –yo me moriria de miedo si me encuentro con uno- dijo ella con cara de temor –no es para tanto, ichi- me tape la boca antes de seguir -¿ichi?- pregunto inoue –nada, nada, me mordi la lengua- -pero…estoy segura que oi- la interrumpi –nooo, de verdad me mordi la lengua- dije alterada -¡¿en serio?!, ¿ te duele mucho?- pregunto preocupada –no…casi nada- dije ya mas tranquila. Seguimos desayunando sin ningún problema hasta que inoue se fue. Casi meto la pata…ella se moriria si supiera que tuve contacto con uno de esa "gente extraña", sonrei levemente –ichigo no es raro…es tonto- dije sonriendo.

Sali a caminar un rato, la brisa era tranquila, llegue a un parque, me sente en una banca para descansar un pequeño momento cuando una cabellera naranja me sorprendio -¿ichigo?- susurre. Era el, estaba sentado en una banca mirando el suelo, estaba con ropa casual, ya no con esa extraña ropa,estaba con una polera negra ajustada, traia unos pantalones un poco ajustados y zapatillas, se veia mejor de lo que creia, me levante y camine hacia el, ichigo noto mi presencia en seguida, levanto la mirada y me miro, me sente a su lado y solte un suspiro -¿Cómo estas?- pregunte sin mirarle –estoy bien…he estado en peor estado en mi pequeña realidad- dijo el también sin mirarme -y…¿Qué vas a hacer de ahora en adelante?- pregunte mirandole –primero debo encontrar un lugar para dormir, teniendo eso podre resistir un poco- dijo el, me sorprendio que buscara un lugar para dormir y no para vivir, quizas cuanto tiempo este aquí –y ¿donde urahara no?- pregunte sin quitarle los ojos de encima –no…ya abuse mucho de el- dijo el –entonces…¡quedate en mi casa!-. OH DIOS QUE ESTOY DICIENDO, ES UN HOMBRE, YO Y UN HOMBRE, MISMA CASA –en tu casa…no estaria mal pero…¿no te molesta?- pregunto mirandome -¡en lo absoluto!, tengo muchas habitaciones vacias- dije moviendo mi mano hacia arriba y hacia abajo –entonces…bien…creo que lo acepto- dijo el sonriendo levemente –bien…vamos…trae tus cosas- dije emocionada, no lo quiero admitir pero… en mi casa me siento sola de tan grande que es, que haya alguien me haria sentir mas segura -¿cosas?...tonta, vengo de otra dimension donde hay guerra, ¿crees que un soldado andaria con su maleta luchando a maletazos contra el enemigo?- pregunto. Iba a reclamar pero tenia un punto –y esas ropas ¿de donde la conseguiste? –me las robe- dijo sin dudar -¡¿Qué?!- exclame levantandome de la banca –tranquila, me la robe de mi casa- dijo el serio –¿de tu casa?- pregunte volviendome a sentar –si…total, me queda buena- dijo el sonriendo –pero no entiendo…dijiste que volvias a nacer en la otra dimension…¿Cuántos años tienes?- pregunte para comprobar algo -18- respondió el –entonces hace 18 años moriste…como es posible que aun tengan tus cosas y que extrañamente vivan en la misma casa- pregunte –el correr del tiempo es distinto, aquí una mes en mi dimension representa un año, en otras palabras, mori hace 18 meses, menos de dos años- dijo el levantando un dedo con cara burlona –hace mas o menos poco entonces…no es por ser desubicada ni metiche pero ¿se puede saber como es que moriste?- pregunte con cautela y tono bajo –no- respondió secamente – a ok…no volvere a pre- fui interrumpida –no lo se…es lo unico que no se recuerda, cada vez que naces en otra dimension olvidas tu muerte, no tengo ni la mas misera idea de cómo mori- respondió el mirando a la nada -¿y no hay forma de averiguarlo?- pregunte sin medir mis palabras – cuando te encuentras con alguien o algo que participo en tu muerte puedes recordar pequeños fragmentos- dijo el medio molesto –a ok…bien…entonces vamos a comprarte ropa- dije emocionada -¡¿Qué?!- exclamo ichigo mirandome –vamos…solo unos pocos, mi familia es adinerada y mi hermano me dejo así un monton de dinero y me deposita mensuelamente así que vamos- dije agarrandole de la mano, al agarrarla senti un leve calor en mis mejillas, nunca me habia sentido así por nada, exceptuando la comida.

Normal pov

Mientras Rukia salia de la plaza arrastrando a ichigo un hombre con dos niñas a cada lado entraron a la plaza –vamos, jueguen un rato, karin, yuzu- dijo un hombre mientras veia a sus hijas correr a los columpios. El hombre sentado en una banca, en la misma banca que antes era ocupada por ichigo y Rukia era Isshin kurosaki,

Ichigo quien salia de la plaza miro hacia atraz una ultima vez…se encontro con ellos. Su pecho se contrajo fuertemente mientras que las ganas de correr de vuelta a la plaza lo consumian, no debia…el no queria hacerlo, apreto levemente la mano de Rukia quien lo noto de inmediato y un leve rubor salio de sus mejillas, apresuro el paso. Ichigo quien iba distraido…choco con un poste, Rukia volteo a mirarlo y el yacia sentado en el piso tapandose la nariz -¿no me digas que chocaste?- pregunto ella media sorprendida y con ganas de echarse a reir –mierda Rukia…no podias avisarme- exclamo ichigo enojado -¡¿Por qué deberia?!...jijiji…jajajajajaj- reia Rukia a carcajadas mientras ichigo reclamaba…a lo lejos isshin se consentro en sus hijas…pero…pudo oír la voz de su hijo…sus ojos se abrieron levemente, como si de alegria se tratase, pero luego volvio a la realidad, no podia ser…no podia oír la voz de su hijo, era imposible…el…ya no estaba alli presente, quizas…nunca mas lo este

Rukia pov

Llegamos al centro comercial en minutos, ichigo quien miraba sin interes caminaba detrás de mi, siguiendome sin titubear, llegamos a la seccion de hombres –elije cualquier cosa- dije observandole mientras el pasaba al lado mio y se acercaba a unas poleras. Lo observe levemente hasta que se me vino algo a la cabeza –oh ichigo…ahora que lo pienso, ¿eres mayor que yo?- `pregunte mirandole, el miro al techo por un segundo y luego asintió -¿Cuántos años tienes?- pregunto -16- respondi sin interes –calculando que estamos en octubre, estoy en julio y mori hace 18 meses…si…por dos años casi- dijo volviendose a las poleras –ohhh-. Tardamos poco, menos de lo que yo esperaba, luego lo invite a almorzar, el miraba los puestos de comida con cierto interes hasta que se acerco a uno, estuvo hablando unos minutos con el que atiende y luego camino hacia mi –tengo trabajo temporal- dijo el con un tono de realizado -¿Cómo lo conseguiste?- pregunte sorprendida –hablando…ahora lo unico que queda es traerle mi identificación y listo- dijo sonriendo aun con el ceño fruncido –TONTO- grite pegandole una cachetada -¡¿Por qué me pegas?!- pregunto el en el piso y con su mano apoyada en la mejilla brutalmente golpeada -¿de donde vas a conseguir unaaa?- grite enfadada –urahara las consigue…-dijo levantandose aun con la mano en su mejilla casi asesinada, -entonces todo bien, sigamos, ¿Dónde quieres almorzar?- pregunte mirando el patio de comidas –da lo mismo…- dijo el mirando hacia otro lado –entonces yo elijo- grite feliz mientras corria a un restaurante -¿Qué venden aquí?- pregunto el acercandose por mi espalda –comida…- respondi con ironia –eso lo se, ¿pero que clase de comida?- pregunto mirandome –chatarra- respondi yo feliz –mmm, y ¿Qué tal ese?, se ve mas rico- dijo el apuntando al life, un restaurant, -pero…- -mira, tiene papas, pollo, carne, de todo- dijo el sin mirarme –ok, probemoslo- dije caminando hacia alla. Ichigo pidio papas mayo con carne, y yo pure con pollo, estaba delicioso, ¿Por qué fui a ese lugar? –bien…ehmmm, conozcámonos…- dije mirando hacia otro lado -¿Por qué?- pregunto ichigo levantando la mirada, al ver sus ojos café, senti un escalofrio por mi espalda, desvie la mirada –pues…porque viviremos juntos desde ahora- dije alterada -¿Qué quieres saber?- pregunto el –tu cumpleaños- dije en forma de pregunta –el 15 de julio- dijo el secamente -¿y el tuyo?- pregunto mirandome a los ojos -14 de febrero- respondi –color favorito- agrege –eso que importa- pregunto el sorprendido –tienes un punto…mmm…lo que te gusta y no te gusta- pregunte sosteniendo mi cabeza con ambas manos –me gusta…¿tocar la guitarra?...no, espera…leer, me gusta leer, y lo que no me gusta…son…¿las aviones?- dijo el -¿las aviones?- pregunte confundida –si, las detesto- dijo el –oohhh, mi turno, me gusta Chapi y no me gustan ¿las arañas?...creo- dije mirando hacia un costado.

Nos fuimos del cetro comercial, ibamos caminando con trayecto a casa, era un atardecer muy bonito –Rukia…debo decirte algo…- oi detrás mio, me voltee a mirar a ichigo quien yacia alli parado mirandome -¿Qué cosa?-. pregunte –quiero que tengas presente que…aunque vivamos juntos por un tiempo…yo me ire…tarde o temprano, quiera o no quiera yo desaparece de esta dimension, mantenlo en mente- dijo el serio –claro- dije con emocion perfectamente falsa…me voltee y segui caminando mientras que mi mirada entristecia…ciertamente ichigo tarde o temprano se ira de aquí…y no hay nada que hacer para evitarlo…

-llegamos- dije mostrandole mi casa –pero Rukia, yo ya la conoz- lo interrumpi –calla, te hare un tur por ella- dije entrando, al entrar el dejo las bolsas en la entrada –este es el living- le mostre el sofa, la tele, todo, segui caminando, le mostre el comedor, el baño para visitas y el patio trasero, subimos las escaleras y le mostre mi habitación, el baño, una pieza para visitas y la pieza matrimonial –eso es todo- dije contenta –aaa…ok…- dijo el sin ganas –bien…tu te quedaras…en la pieza matrimonial…ahora mismo esa pieza tiene una cama pequeña, de una plaza y media, la grande ocupaba espacio así que la vendi- explique mostrandole nuevamente la habitación –gracias- dijo el volteandose a mirarme -¿eh?...AA de nada- dije retrocediendo, bien…te dejo para que te ubiques bien…- dije para salir de la habitación de ichigo y dirigirme a la mia. Cerre la puerta tras de mi…emocionada me recoste un rato en la cama con una sonrisa en mi rostro –esto sera nuevo-. Cerre los ojos quedandome casi dormida, pero mi celular sono, lo agarre y vi quien llamaba –un numero desconocido- dije para luego contestar…lo unico que se oia era la interferencia, estuve así unos segundos hasta que corte, suspire levemente mientras lo volvia a dejar en el mueble, mire la hora y eran las 6…¡entonces dormi un poco!, me levante y camine hacia las escaleras. Llegue a la cocina para poner la tetera cuando senti una presencia detrás mio, mire de reojo y vi a alguien vestido de negro, me voltee rapidamente y con ambas manos me sostuve del mueble de la cocina. No habia nadie a simple vista, mire a todo mi alrededor, no habia nada, suspire levemente…cuando senti una mano en mi espalda, agarre el cuchillo lo mas rapido posible y me di vuelta –despacio- dijo el pelinaranja quien se alejaba de mi rapida y eficazmente, baje la mirada mientras tiritaba –eres…solo tu…- dije ya mas tranquila –perdon…no queria asustarte- dijo el mientras caminaba hacia el living, lo comence a seguir cuando hubo un temblor…me agarre de un pilar…y mire a ichigo quien también se sostenia de un mueble, iba a hablar cuando hubo una explosion, cerre mis ojos instintivamente, luego de un rato los abri, y habia humo, mire detenidamente el humo cuando ichigo grito –RUKIA, AGACHATE- grito el, no tuve tiempo de reaccionar, alguien salio rapidamente del humo a atacarme, no tuve tiempo de reaccionar….solo vi una oscuridad intensa y oi un grito…-RUKIA-

continuara


End file.
